Aquel hermoso 11 de Marzo
by LEEC
Summary: Manon es una chica que se a enamorado perdidamente de un español del cual no sabe nada aparte de su nombre: Antonio, pero eso no la detrendra aunque tenga que seguirlo por el resto de sus dias en el mismo metro todos los dias hacia la Estacion de Atocha. Españax Belgica. One-Shot.


Nota: No soy español, ni siquiera soy Europeo, pero al leer de este evento en el internet sabía que tenía que escribir una historia en memoria de las víctimas de este ataque cobarde como el de Londres y el Nueva York. Aunque nunca conocí o conoceré a las victimas…, ellas nunca serán olvidadas mientras se recuerden las circunstancias en que murieron.

Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Bélgica y España.

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, menos Hetalia o la Cancion Jueves, en el que se vaso este Fic.

**FanFiction**

**11/03/04, Madrid, España.**

Bien, empecemos por el principio.

Me llamo Manon Di Rupo, y soy de Bélgica, pero cuando se me ofreció la oportunidad de vacacionar unos meses en España, no pensaba en desaprovecharla, así que tome un diccionario y aprendí el mayor español posible, y tan pronto como pudo me separe de mi sobreprotector hermano Niek y me vine a la ciudad madrileña.

Intente hacerme la independiente tan pronto como llegue, así que hice las cosas como si fuera un estudiante: tomaba el mismo metro con dirección a la _Estación de Atocha _todos los días, pero no era para ir a un lugar específico, solo lo usaba para verlo a él.

"_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista; si fuera especial, si fuera de revista tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón; y preguntarte quien eres"**_

En ese momento el tren abrió sus puertas y simplemente meto mi mano en mi bolso y tomo mi celular para fingir usarlo, viendo a tu solitaria sombra entrar y sentarse frente a mí. En el exterior sigo siendo la misma chica calmada y relajada de siempre, pero en mi interior no puedo parar de tragar mi saliva, sentir como mi corazón se acelera a cada aspiración forzosa y mis venas arder como si hubiera fuego en ellas.

Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí: acababa de bajar del vuelo y al primer lugar al que llegue fue al Hostal donde se suponía que me debía quedar. Cuando entre lo único que pude ver fue a ti…, tu piel tostada, tus ojos verdes, la gran seguridad que emanaba de ti…, pero lo que más me gusto de ti fue tu nombre: Antonio.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de tus apellidos o de tu edad, pero no me intereso, lo único que quería era salir, al menos hablar contigo, saber algo de ti aparte de tu nombre.

"_**Te sientas en frente y ni te imagines, que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita y al verte lanzar, un bostezo al cristal se inunda mis pupilas"**_

Con mi mano izquierda palpo mi falda blanca que compre en un mercado callejero de en Ámsterdam cuando fui ahí de vista.

Mi hermano me la regalo cuando me le quede viendo con ojos de perrito por 20 minutos y siempre me pareció la falda más bonita que tenía, siempre la usaba para eventos muy especiales porque me encantaba.

Cuando por fin logro coger algo de valor y levantar la mirada, te veo, con tus audífonos y viendo por la ventana, como si las palabras _Tren 21431 _atrajeran toda tu atención. Cuando por fin me dedicas una mirada fugas, veo como volteas y una nube de vapor sale de tus labios y empaña el cristal.

Cuando veo eso solo puedo sentir las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos y manchar con ellas la falda que tengo.

"_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras; yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista. Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita; y me pongo a temblar"**_

Con mis ojos aun húmedos y mi falda algo mojada intento coger de nuevo el valor para voltearte a verte. Levanto con cuidado mi cabeza y te volteo a ver, estas con tu celular cambiando la canción, perdido en las notas que debían de estar girando en tu cabeza en busca de la canción que en ese momento debías escuchar, así que no notas que te miro, o al menos es lo que pienso.

Cuando dejas de buscar la canción me volteas a ver, como si hubieras notado que yo te veía y nuestros ojos se encuentran en ese fugaz momento. Intento sostener la mirada, pero cuando oigo un suspiro (un corto, pero sonoro suspiro) salir de tus labios no puedo más y me rindo, cerrando los ojos por apenas unos instantes y para cuando los vuelvo a abrir tú ya has desviado la mirada de nuevo a tu celular, volviendo a escuchar esa canción que pareces no encontrar.

Mientras a media que me esfuerzo para respirar intento hacerme lo más pequeña posible y siento como si mi cuerpo se rompiera en un terremoto y cada parte de mi tiembla ante el miedo de volver a hacer el ridículo o ponerte incómodo.

"_**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes; como las Golondrinas del Poema de Bécquer. De estación a estación enfrente tu y yo; va y viene el silencio"**_

¿Desde cuándo comenzó esto?..., es muy lago de explicar ya que yo llegue a esta ciudad en enero y ya estábamos en principios de marzo, eso significa que hace 3 meses que te sigo.

Desde que comencé a seguirte me he perdido varias veces…, incluso hubo veces en que no creí que volvería a casa, pero aun así te sigo siguiendo 5 días a la semana, esperando la oportunidad para hablar contigo, pero siempre encuentro la manera de no hacerlo (dudaba de mi cabello rubio y rizado, de mis ojos verdes o de mi diadema), dejándote ir a cualquiera que se tu destino cuando el tren llega la final de la línea y al final de la oportunidad.

Esto era igual de ridículo que el 1° poema que leí cuando llegue a la ciudad, llamado Bécquer que murió infeliz de su vida:

_Volverán las oscuras golondrinas_

_En tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,_

_Y, otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales_

_Jugando llamarán: pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban _

_Tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar,_

_Aquéllas que aprendieron nuestros nombres..._

_Ésas... ¡no volverán!_

Mientras recito este párrafo en mi mente volteo a ver por la ventana y veo las estaciones pasar de una en una, mientras de vez en cuando recito el poema en voz alta y de vez en cuando y te escucho hablar por teléfono, incluso me encanta tu voz…, me parece gracioso el acento que usas y tu extraña forma de explicar las cosas más simples, viéndote de reojo de vez en cuando tu hermosa sonrisa en frente de mi…, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

"_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras; yo cierro los ojos, tu apartas la vista. Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita; y me pongo a temblar"**_

Mientras miro por la ventana puedo sentir la penetrante mirada de tus ojos verdes en mi rostro.

A pesar de que quiero voltear a verlos, no quiero que te sientas incomodo, así que cierro mis ojos hasta que por fin ciento que tu mirada se desvía y escucho otra vez tu lento pero sonoro suspiro que hace que mi corazón salte, pero hay algo más…, escucho otra cosas, _¿tu celular?_

Efectivamente es tu celular…, aun reconozca esa estúpida canción de _La Puerta de Alcalá:_

_Acompaño a mi sombra por la avenida__  
_

_mis pasos se pierden entre tanta gente__  
_

_busco una Puerta, una salida__  
_

_donde convivan pasado y presente.__  
_

_De pronto me paro, alguien me observa__  
_

_levanto la vista y me encuentro con ella.__  
_

_Ah! Y ahí está, y ahí está__  
_

_Ahí está, ahí está__  
_

_viendo pasar el tiempo la Puerta de Alcalá._

Suelto una risilla, esa canción es linda, pero lo que sigue no me gusta para nada:

**-Hola Rosa…**

_¿Acabas de decir "Rosa"?, _mi mente quedo paralizada… ¿acaso_ hay "otra"?_

Sé que si no hay nada entre nosotros no puede haber _"otra", _pero aun así es igual de doloroso. A medida que sigues hablando y la dulce voz y sonrisa en tu rostro se hacen más alegres yo intento hacerme lo más pequeña posible…, sintiendo como mi cuerpo tiembla de terror.

"_**y entonces ocurre, mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. Supongo que piensas: que chica más tonta y me quiero morir"**_

Para cuando cuelgas el teléfono mis ojos se comienzan a humedecer por las lágrimas e intento controlarme, pero en vano, ya que uno de los pasajeros me ofrece un pañuelo llamando la atención de todos.

Lo acepto y me limpio con el…, llenándome de todo el valor que puedo y me acerco a ti, sin llamar tu atención.

Cuando estoy a 3 pasos de ti mis labios empiezan a actuar por sí mismos y hacen lo que jamás me creería capaz:

**-An…, to…, nio…**

Pronuncio tu nombre tartamudeando como si fuera una chica de educación especial, y casi puedo escuchar lo que piensas:

"_¿qué quiere esta estúpida?, no le basta con espiarme en el metro…, ahora quiere que le corresponda…"_

Sintiéndome como la mayor idiota en España, o si no en la Unión Europea suplicaba que algo como una explosión ocurriera y me llevar muy lejos de este país.

Luego intento correr, salirme de ese vagón y hacer la solemne promesa de que jamás volvería ni a usar el metro ni a hablarle a ese chico.

No he dado ni la vuelta cuando siento que alguien me detiene.

"_**pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo; Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. Cada mañana rechazo el Directo y elijo este tren"**_

Cuando siento como tu mano jale levemente mi falda el tiempo se detiene…, como si el mundo se hubiera parado y entonces escucho las palabras salir de tus labios:

**-Espera…, tan solo espera…**

Mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza…, el mismo chico que he seguido en secreto es ahora el mismo que me suplica que me detenga.

Se para acercándose a mi hasta que prácticamente estamos unidos y me pone uno de sus audífonos en el oído y le pone PLAY, viendo como me emocionaba al escuchar la música.

Era Himno Nacional de Bélgica:

_Oh Bélgica querida_

_¡Para ti nuestros corazones y brazos__  
_

_y sangre, patria sagrada!__  
_

_¡Todos juramos que vivirás,__  
_

_vivirás para siempre, grande y hermosa!__  
_

_Oh tierra, de unidad irrompible__  
_

_Sé siempre tú misma insubyugada.__  
_

_Tu lema es hablando inmortalmente:__  
_

_El Rey, la Ley, la Libertad._

Mientras recito la letra en mi mente Antonio me vio a los ojos y me dijo con su sonrisa estúpida y linda:

**-Ya te echaba de menos…**

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas y calientes _¿acaso dijo lo que acabo de escuchar?_

Tomo valor y organizo mis ideas para después preguntarle:

**-¿Cómo me puedes echar de menos y no nos conocemos?**

Puso su gigantesca mano sobre mi cabeza y me explico:

**-Claro que te conozco…, eres aquella chica de esa vez en el Hostal…, te llamas Manon…, y por lo visto tú ya sabes mi nombre…**

**-¡No…!**

Grite…, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero ya era valiente así que le digo:

**-Quiero saber tu edad, tus apellidos.., ¿eres de aquí?, quiero saber más sobre ti.**

No me hubiera sorprendido que después de aquella desesperada declaración él hubiera salido corriendo y me hubiera dejado en el piso de aquel tren, pero con una sonrisa me contesto:

**-Me llamo Antonio Hernández Carriedo, tengo 23 años y soy de Barcelona, actualmente estudio Ingeniería en la Universidad de Madrid.**

Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos…, por fin lo sabía…, todo lo que quería saber de él…, pero aún quedaba un cabo suelto:

**-Pero…, sigo sin entender, si ya nos conocíamos… ¿Por qué jamás me hablaste?**

Su cálida sonrisa desapareció y avergonzado me explico:

**-Porque tenía miedo…, pensaba que si te hablaba ibas a pensar que era un loco o que te iba a secuestrar…**

Otra vez tu sonrisa surgió de tus labios, haciéndome sentir cálida a medida que hablas

**-..., Mi sobrina Rosa siempre me dijo que te hablara, pero en vez de hacerle caso decidí llegar tarde a la escuela y Rechazar el Directo para tomar este tren y esperar a que tú me hablaras a mí.**

Escuchar esas palabras me emocionan y me corazón late con prisa…, me hacen sentir cálida y feliz.

"_**Y ya estamos Llegando, mi vida cambiando: Un día especial este 11 de marzo; me tomas la mano. Llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz"**_

**-Llegando a destino.**

Las bocinas hablan y nos habían que estamos que pronto habríamos llegando a la siguiente estación.

Ignorándolo tú continúas hablándome:

**-Hoy salgo temprano de la Facultad…**

_¿Acaso me estas pidiendo lo que creo?_:

**-Si tú quieres podríamos…**

**-Claro…**

Respondo sin pensar, atontada por la gran sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro y el tono de tu voz cuando me respondes:

**-Excelente…, tengo un amigo que es cocinero en un Restaurante francés…, solo espero que Francis nos pueda conseguir mesa.**

Mi corazón late con fuerza y a mis pulmones les falta el aire. Este es, simplemente, el mejor día de mi vida…, ya quiero contarle a mis padres y a mi hermano_: _

_Hoy, 11 de Marzo del 2004, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida, y nada que ocurra podrá cambiarlo._

Mientras pienso eso puedo sentir como tus dedos se deslizan por los míos:

**-También me encantaría llevarte a ver la Puerta de Alcalá o incluso el Palacio…**

Tu voz es hipnótica y atrayente…, la adoro, pero amo aún más lo que haces con tus manos.

Tus dedos se deslizaban por entre los míos y yo te correspondo haciendo más grande el espacio que los separaba.

Cuando lo notaste me viste a los ojos…, nuestros ojos verdes se encontraron. Dicen que los ojos son las Ventanas del Alma…, yo no puedo leer los tuyos…, pero estoy completamente segura de que tú tampoco puedes leer los míos…, es como si ambos nos hubiéramos perdido ambos en la marea verde brillante de vuestros ojos.

Tus manos y las mías por fin se han unido…, puedo notar lo fuerte que es la tuya, a pesar de su suave agarre y la aspereza de su piel, pero no me importa, porque a mi tacto se siente como suave seda. Yo por el contario aprieto con fuerza tu mano…, no te voy a dejar escapar tan fácilmente…, pero mi mano no es ni la mitad de grande que la tuya, si tu quisieras podrías aplastar mi pálida y frágil mano con la tuya, tostada por el sol barcelonés.

**-Me encantaría…**

Le conteste, con mis mejillas rojas y mi voz quebrada por la pena, como si no pudiera creer en lo que estaba ocurriendo:

**-…, siempre he querido visitar la Puerta…**

Tú llevas tu mano libre a mi mejilla y la acaricias, y el toque de tus fuertes manos me hace enrojecer aún más, mientras tu rostro sonríe.

A lo lejos se aproxima un túnel.

Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero me aterra la oscuridad, la simple idea de no poder ver nada más haya de mi nariz me hace temblar, apretando con más fuerza de tu mano. Tú lo notas y levantando mi cabeza me preguntas:

**-¿Estás bien?**

En ese momento el tren entro en el túnel a una velocidad vertiginosa. A pesar de que las potentes luces del túnel alumbraba la Oscura Boca del Lobo:

**-No…, no lo estoy.**

Le contesto aterrada mientras aprieto lo más fuerte posible su mano.

Después de decirte eso escuche un fuerte golpe y las luces se apagaron de un golpe y sin advertencia.

Contengo un grito y tú me acercas a ti…, con tus fuertes brazos rodeas mi cuerpo mientras me susurras al oído:

**-descuida…, todo estar bien, yo te protegeré…**

Por un segundo olvido que estoy en la boca del lobo y mis brazos te corresponden.

"_**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios; dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón"**_

El tren estaba en oscuridad absoluta oscuridad…, se escuchaban gritos y murmullos no solo en este vagón, sino en todo el tren.

Me siento aterrada en el momento en que tú sueltas mi mano y ciento como mi cuerpo se pierde en la oscuridad del vagón, sintiéndome fría y abandonada por unos segundo hasta que vuelvo a sentir el dulce sonido de tu voz en mis oídos:

**-¿Dónde estás Manon?**

Tontamente con mis manos busco algo de ti, cuando siento tu pecho. Me sonrojo pero tú no lo puedes notar.

Lentamente voy subiendo por tu cuerpo cuando por fin siento tu rostro. Ahogo un grito y mis mejillas arden, pero resisto y sigo palpando tu hermosa cara y al no escucharte decir nada pensé que no tenías nada que decir.

De repente siento tus labios con mis dedos y suelto un sonoro suspiro. Algo en tus labios encendió la valentía en mí, y sin saber que hacer o por que hacerlo comencé a recargarme en tus hombro y me ponía en puntillas.

Sonó un silbato y las bocinas dijeron:

**-Llegando a la Estación Atocha…**

Voltee a ver el reloj que estaba sobre los asientos de pasajeros, eran las 7:35, estábamos a segundos de llegar a nuestro destino, así que me arme de valor y te bese en los labios.

No puede ver nada más…, el beso duro una eternidad…, minutos tal vez…, pero para mí fue una eternidad..., y espero que para ti también lo haya sido.

Los vagones ya habían comenzado a desacelerar y el traqueteo molesto comenzó como siempre que empezaba a detenerse.

Cuando nos separamos nos vimos por un segundo cuando tu intentaste decirme algo…, pero jamás supe que es lo que querías decirme…, como tu jamás sabrás que es lo que te iba a contestar.

…

_Esta mañana, 11 de marzo, entre las 7:37 y las 7:39 se han producido una serie de ataque con bombas en las Estaciones de Atocha, El Pozo del Tío Raimundo, Santa Eugenia y la calle de Téllez, dejando casi un centenar de muertos y un millar de heridos graves. Aun se intenta identificar a todas las victimas…_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
